


Sweetheart Kisses

by deanbennylife (kams_log)



Series: Kids will be Kids [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Sam, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean and Benny like to kiss each other's scrapes and bruises better, Fluff, Kid Benny, Kid Dean, Kid Fic, M/M, Sam Finds Out, Sam worries, They are very cute, Witches curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/deanbennylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean and Benny are cursed as five year old children, Sam and Cas try to find a cure. But as they search, Dean and Benny might reveal a few hidden feelings that survived the curse... And when they become adults again, how much of it will they remember? And will their feelings remain the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetheart Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyyyy.... there's nothing cuter to me than kids kissing each other's owies better. i'm sorry. i am trash, i know. please enjoy!

Benny had a habit of kissing Dean’s scrapes and bruises. Whenever Dean fell, bumped too hard into a table or cut himself by accident, somehow, like magic, Benny would appear out of nowhere to pick Dean up again and kiss whatever was hurt. 

Sam didn’t know what to think. The first time it’d happened, he thought Dean would shove his friend away and refuse to talk to him for the rest of the day. But he’d been shocked to see Dean’s face flush red. Dean had spent the next hour following Benny around like a lost puppy, helping his friend with anything and everything, staring at him like he was some kind of angel he’d never seen before.

The idea alone tickled something funny in Sam’s chest. Benny was a vampire. A vampire, who was currently cursed, like his brother, to the tender age of five until Sam and Cas could find a cure. 

The first few days had nearly drove Sam out of his mind. But they’d settled into a rhythm. It was odd, and uncoordinated at best, but it was a rhythm, and Sam was learning to get along with his now baby brother and... vampire child. Friend. Thing. Sam was still wrapping his head around it. 

But it brought his thoughts and attention back to the situation at hand. Benny had just kissed Dean’s cheek. And this time, there wasn’t a scrape or a bruise. They’d been coloring, Benny a big battleship, and Dean a giant t-rex, and Benny had leaned over and pressed an actual  _kiss_ to his brother’s  _cheek._ And Dean had barely noticed at all. If anything, he’d grinned and  _kissed Benny back_. On the cheek, to Sam’s relief. But... Benny was now flustered and blushing and Dean was fussing over him and giving his friend all his crayons in apology. 

Benny kissed his brother. His brother kissed Benny back. Sam’s head was short circuiting.

Sam wasn’t homophobic in the least. He knew that for sure. But he was also pretty sure his brother was straight. And when Benny and Dean were cured, they were going to remember  _everything_. Kisses, crayons, and all. Sam wasn’t sure how Dean was going to react to that. 

“He might not react at all,” Cas said kindly on their last night of the curse. Sam was going over the text that would reverse the spell. He sighed once he reached the bottom.

“Maybe,” he replied. “I hope not.” 

Cas’s eyes glinted knowingly. Sam wanted to ask what Cas knew, but chose to say nothing. 

The reverse spell worked. Dean and Benny had been outside making flower crowns for each other. Sam was convinced that it was going to end badly with a long, awkward ride back home to the bunker. But instead, a grown up Dean had blushed and handed over the finished flower crown, and an adult Benny had accepted it with a smile. 

The ride back to the bunker had been quiet, but not awkward. The air was filled with a strange tension, and Dean and Benny kept glancing at each other throughout the drive. Sam didn’t know what it meant, but he didn’t feel it was his place to ask. So they drove on and didn’t put a name to the silence. 

They made it back in one piece. Cas went to the library to wrap up some old case details from the witch hunt, and Dean and Benny disappeared to the kitchen. Sam followed Cas for a while, helped him put away some of the files until he checked the time and realized his brother and the vampire still hadn’t returned. 

“Hey Cas?” Sam asked, staring at his watch like it might change the time. “What do you think Dean and Benny are doing?” 

Castiel shrugged and thumbed through a book from the eighteen hundreds. “I’m sure they have a lot to talk about. They just spent the last week as children, without any memories of who they were before they changed.”

Sam sat quietly for several moments. He made up his mind and stood. “I’m going to check on them.” 

He missed Cas’s smirk as he left. He walked only for a few minutes, quickly locating the kitchen. 

“Hey Dean, you in here--oh  _shit_!” He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth and recoiled back into the hallway, out of sight. 

They were making out. Dear God, they were  _making out_. Dean had been straddling Benny’s legs, and Sam was going to need some serious soap to burn out the image of his brother’s tongue down the vampire’s throat. 

He stumbled back out to the library in a daze, greeted only by Castiel’s knowing smile and a spark in his bright blue eyes.

“Did you...?” Sam gasped out. Castiel only smiled and went back to his book. Sam collapsed and grabbed his own. He was going to need to get used to this. It wasn’t every day you found out your brother had a thing for a vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> me: deanbennylife.tumblr.com


End file.
